Why My Life?
by gore queen
Summary: rin a middle school rocker girl finds herself falling in love with one of her bestest friend shesshomaru and she also finds another love. who can that be?in later chapter not yet posted
1. Chapter 1

**ahhoy ppl its me!!im back with avengence i probably spelled that wrong...and u fuckers r ganna reveiw tellin me i spelled it wrong -.- ****yeah dont do that any way im just ganna make this short because i wanna get in to the story...**

**ok in this story im put lyrics in it from Janis Joplin's (shes my fuckin role model aside from otep) song is called Try **

* * *

**SONGS THAT REMIND ME **

"rin, baby cakes, time to get up," said kagome as she shook rin. kagome was rin's older cousin. kagome was told by her grandparents that she had to addopt rin because rins parents were killed. they wanted to keep rin in the family. kagome agreed and took the strange child in to her home. kagome was married to inuyasha and had a son name shippo. kagome always wanted a little baby girl but never had the time to "make" one. **(if u dont kno what i meen ur a retarted fucker go back to middle skool or if ur already in middle skool go ask ur P.E. teacher or teen living teacher they can explain how to "make" children) **all the same she loved rin as her own.

"i'm already awake...im 13 i think i can wake up on my own i just dont wanna get up" rin said as she got out of bed and walked tward the computer on the desk next the the open window. she openned her limewire and clicked on her favorite song. janis joplin blasted out of the speakers as kagome smiled and walked out of the room...

**_Janis Joplin's Try_**

**_Try, try, try just a little bit harder  
So i can love, love, love him, i tell myself  
Well, i'm gonna try yeah, just a little bit harder  
So i won't lose, lose, lose him to nobody else.  
Hey! well, i don't care how long it's gonna take you now,  
But if it's a dream i don't want, no i don't really want it  
If it's a dream i don't want nobody to wake me. _**

Yeah, i'm gonna try yeah, just a little bit harder  
So i can give, give, give, give him every bit of my soul.  
Yeah, i'm gonna try yeah, just a little bit harder  
So i can show, show, show him love with no control.  
Hey! i've waited so long for someone so fine  
I ain't gonna lose my chance, no i don't wanna lose it,  
Ain't gonna lose my chance to make you mine, all mine.  
All right, get it! yeah!

Try yeah, try yeah, hey, hey, hey, try yeah,  
Oh try whoa! whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa,  
Oh anybody, oh anybody, oh anybody,  
Try oh yeah (just a little bit harder)  
Whoa i gotta try some more,  
I said try yeah, aw i said try,  
I said try try try try try try,  
Oh try oh yeah, try oh yeah!

Hey hey, i gotta talk to my man now,  
You know i, i gotta feel for my man now,  
I said i, i gotta work for my man now,  
You know i, i gotta hurt for my man now,  
I think-a every day for my man now,  
You know it, every way for my man now.  
I say try, try yeah, oh try yeah,  
Hey hey hey, try yeah-hey, oh, try...

rin walked yawning sleeply to the door of her room. she closed the door and locked it so no one could come inside while she changed. rin swong her closet door open and eyed the closet full of brand new shirts her new parents had bought her. 'what to wear today?' she asked herself in her mind. her eyes caught the sight of a vintage gray and black stript shirt hangin next to two black shirts. she grabed the shirt from the hanger and threw it on the bed. then picked out some jeans from her dresser and threw them on the bed next to the shirt. she changed into the shirt and jeans. after goin to the bathroom and brushing her teeth she checked her cell phone for the time.

6:50 A.M.

"should i brush my hair?" rin asked herself in the mirror of her dresser as she lifted a strand of her hair. 'no...no one ever looks at me any way so it dont mader much' she said in her mind grabing her binder and bag. she hadnt put on make-up yet and she didnt have time to so she decided to put it on in school before class.

when she got down stares she saw that every one was in the kitchen. rin ran inside the kitchen and sat herself down in the chair next to shippo. shippo smiled a big smile at rin. he had some bread crums on his chin.shippo was now 9 years old. "you weirdo," she said roughing up his hair slightly laughing, "what do we have to eat?!" inuyasha was reading some papers for work today and he lifted his head and replied "cerial, kitty!" "yaaaaay!!awsome!!" rin answered throwing her arms in the air smiling. she ate her food fast and then checked her phone again for the time.

7:09 A.M.

"hey dad can we get goin its seven somthin?" asked rin as she got up from her seat. "oh sure!come one shippo your skool starts at 8:00 any way" inuyasha said puting the papers that he was reading into his suit case "kagome what time are you goin to the office?" kagome turned around from the dishes she was washing. she looked at him and said "im ganna be leaving at 8 to the court room darling i have a case at 9." inuyasha walked over to kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen.

they all hoped into the car. "okey every one lets get goin to skool so i can get to work on Mr.bizower's brain surgery!" rin and shippo said "EW!!" at the same time. inuyasha laughed and started up the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey hey ppl any way this is ganna be half flash back so deal and u have to read the flash back or the story wont make sense**

* * *

rin got out of the car and looked back at inuyasha and waved goodbye as she ran to the front steps of her middle skool doors. inuyasha drove off in the direction of the elementry skool. as rin walked passed her skool classmates they all whispered to each other and stared at rin with eyes of disgust. she knew why they talked and stared at her... 

_flash back_

_rin woke up still tired. all night she thought of today in fear. today was a special day to her the final day of being concidered normal to her friends. "i guess its time to get up..." she calmly said to herself. the day began normal she got up changed and brushed her teeth then went down stairs to eat breakfast with her family. _

_"rin sorry daddy has to get to the doctors office early so catch the bus, ok?" inuyasha said as he roughed up her hair and walked out the door yelling "bye bye girls and boy!!!" he chucked alittle. rin ate her food quietly and kept checkin the time on her watch. when she finished rin placed the dishes in the sink and walked outside of her house. it was quiet calm nothin was moving and the only sound was the sound of birds. rin sprinted down the street to the bus stop. her bag she carried had one strap and went over her left shoulder. it started to beat against the middle of her chest because the strap hung on her left shoulder then went down to her right side hip where her bag hung. when she got to the end of the street she saw her friends were there too._

_"hi guys...i have some thing to tell you guys thats really important...ok?" she said in a worried voice. the words were like lumps in her throat that wouldnt come out. "...alrite did some thing happen??" kagura said looking at her best friend rin. they were all worried about their friend. the other ppl there was kelli,miroku,kanna, and shesshomaru. "dont keep us waiting..." shesshomaru said because it seemed to make him scared that his rin was acting strange. _

_rin looked at the ground rubing her right elbow with her left hand. shesshomaru walked over to her. he was at lest a foot taller than rin and had long hair down to his butt at lest. it was a bright shinning silver color. he really had black before he had asked rin to dye his hair silver 1 year ago. shesshomaru wore a black Lamb Of God shirt. _**(its a band but it has nothin to do with religion at all its an awsome metal band) **_the baggy black jeans he wore had 2 chains hanging from them. one on each side he was a calm yet fun loving person who loved his best friend rin very much. _

_shesshomaru placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head. then he bend down so that there faces were only 1 or 2 inches away from each other. __shesshomaru smiled at rin and said quietly "if its to important to tell us we understand u can tell us when ur ready." rin looked in to his bright golden colored eyes and yelled "NO!...i...i have to tell you now..." she blushed bright red because she finally noticed that he was still close to her face looking shocked. **(O.O)** shesshomaru's eyes went back to normal and smirked slitly and backed away from her. "well then what is this exciting secret?"he asked puting his arms around miroku and kagura shoulders. _

_'this is it i have to tell them or their ganna get mad at me...i wish that i didnt have too...my life will be over if every one knew...but there my best friends they wont treat me different .' rin said in her mind. "well...every one u see...im ummmm...well im..." rin took a long pause in hessatation. "WELL!!!" everyone except for shesshomaru, who was the only one smiling at rin, yelled. "IM BISEXUAL OK!!??YOU HAPPY!!!" rin yelled loudly at them._

_every one grew silent and no one spoke a word to each other. shesshomaru looked concerned and worried like he was about to cry of the news he just heard. "...r u serious...?"kanna asked. "...yes..." rin answered embarassed alittle. kelli looked angery at rin. shesshomaru walked closer to rin and grabed her arm. "dont joke around like this rin its not funny to any one!!!" shesshomaru yelled at her. it was the first time this ever happened and rin was almost ready to burst into tears and run home. "..but...but im..but im not...not jokin..." rin was now slightly crying. kelli was silent and every one just walked closer to rin. they all except for kelli gave her a group hug. "we dont care if ur gay, bisexual or straight rin we all still love u!!" miroku said jumping around. rin started to giggle alittle. "NO!!I HATE YOU!!GOD MADE MAN AND WOMEN FOR A REASON YOUR GOIN AGAINST GOD!!!YOUR DISGUSTING UR GOIN TO HELL!!HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME!!YOUR NOT MY FRIEND YOUR TRASH YOUR NOTHIN TO ME!!YOU SHOULDNT BE ALLOWED IN THIS GROUP!!" kelli, she was a very religious person and didnt beleive that gays should have any rights at all, screamed. miroku stopped and stared at kelli with hate in his eyes "kelli if you feel that way y dont u go back to church and leave us the hell alone no one fuckin needs you to fuck up friend ship because of fuckin religion!!" he screamed in reply to kelli's words. kelli looked around her every one was staring angerly at her like she was a stranger. kelli was new to the group and didnt yet prove her loyalty to any one. the irony was that kelli was only introduced to the group by rin. kelli was scared and quickly said before runin home "well...if your not ganna agree with me i dont want to be in your group i'll find my own group to hang with and ima **warn** ppl about you rin!!" rin heart skipped a beat..."NO!!you cant please no!!" she cryed out as kelli ran off. every one looked at each other in fear. rin fell on to the grass crying her eyes out. shesshomaru tryed to comfort her...but failed..._

_the bus rolled up to the bus stop...and the doors swong open and rin walked on the bus knowing what will happen that day at skool..._

_that day at skool rins life spiraled out of control ppl started to talk about her and spread rumors about her. every one knew by the end of the skool day every one in the whole skool knew. by the next day even the kids in the high skool knew about rin because kelli had started to tell ppl and say that rin was lookin for a girlfriend. the next day rin didnt even go to skool becasue she was so scared and was so angery at her so called 'friend' kelli. that was the end of her normal life forever. normal rin was gone for good. every one in skool treated her like she was nothing like she was a object. they threw things at her water bottles, paper anything they could get there hands on. ppl tripped her. rin was even ban from goin to P.E. because girls had complained about rin so much._

_end of flash back_

rin walked up the stares of her middle skool passing the 6th grade level up to the 7th grade then up to the 8th grade. the skool was build with 3 levels. the first, bottom floor, was the 6th grade hallway they had all there classes and lockers down there except if they had advanced classes. the second floor was for 7th grade while the 8th graders had the third level with the great view of the whole city.

rin was now in 8th grade and trying to forget about 7th grade horror.

she placed a false smile on her face and walked through the doors from the stair case to the 8th grade hallways.


	3. Chapter 3

rin walked through the hallway.

there was four extra classrooms she passed to get to the locker hallways were her first block class was. the first bell rang, that bell was to singnal there were no more buses coming. the kids laughed and talked next to lockers and she spoted a number of her close friends sitting on the bench next to her first block classroom. they noticed it was rin and started to stare at her. both rin and her best friend kagura looked straight into each others eyes. no one blinked. every that was talkin around them stopped talkin and laughing. they stared at the two watchin every move made by them. the two just stared. all of a sudden rin took off her bag and dropped it on to the floor with a thud. kagura got up from the bench and let her books that were on her lap fall to the floor. they still stared straight ahead. rin walked closer to kagura with her deep brown eyes fixed on kagura's eyes. kagura did the same they were finally face to face only 1 foot away from each other. kids started to whispper things like "..i think there ganna fight..." and "ahhh shit man they ganna get down u kno it..."

with a single breath...

rin and kagura grabbed each other by the arm and pulled one another close. then started to hug each other like how they hug in the movies with the soldiers and there fathers after a huge war and not seein each other in months. both yelled in a kind of jokin chocking voice "I LOVE YOU MAN!!" rin and kagura's friends finally burst in to laughter. "hahahhaha!!!every..one hahhahaha... thought.. blahahahhaaa.. u guys were ganna...hahaha..FIGHT HAHHAHHAA!!" ayame cried out holdin on to koga who had collapesed on her lap screaming out of breathed laughter. miroku and sango tried to cover there mouths with there hands instead of leting every one hear them laugh. some other ppl laughed along with rin's friends but others just looked with disgused at the girl. rin felt the tention between her and some of her peers but tried to ignore it. rin and kagura stoped huging and started to laugh.

* * *

**lol that actually happen. lol me and my best friend veronica do that all the time lol every one hates it though dont kno why O.O me and her and our friends think its hilarious lmao **

* * *

two minutes later shesshomaru and kanna who was now 8th grade but still younger than kagura, her older sister walked up to them. kanna was in so many advanced classes that they just moved her up a grade kagura didnt mind since her and her sister were very close. "whats so flipping funny??" asked kanna ciriuslly. "we did **the hug**,"rin answered using the air qoutes with her hands, "it was funny hey there shesshomaru u got classes with kanna?!" kanna and kagura went to the bench and started to talk to naraku,kagura's boyfriend, and kohaku,kanna's boyfriend. 

"yeah me and kanna have first block together" he said smiling. shesshomaru looked down at rin. he grew taller while rin stayed the same hight. "wow ur taller now whats up with that i need to grow!!!!" rin growled at her self. shesshomaru laughed slightly "haha...yeah but i still love u the way u r" he patted her on the head like a dog. rin and him laughed together and talked more about there summer.

shesshomaru's face was the same always the same. his skin pale as snow and whiteish silver haired bangs covered his forhead his eyes a golden yellow. today he had time to put on some black eyeliner she noticed. that was the only make up he ever wore. rin moved her eyes lower down to his neck. a metallic barbed chocker went around his neck then connecting to a heart locket a shining silver alined with his chin. shesshomaru as usual wore black. but this shirt had the title of the band "otep" on it. writen in white with red out line designs on it. his pants was black baggy pants with white out lined red straps on each side hanging from the front of his belt connecting to the back of the pants. he was always a fashionable person. dirty fadded black skater shoes covered his feet.

"...shesshomaru dont skate board..."she said out loud still zoned out. then rin's face turned pink and she dared to look up at shesshomaru. "huh?OHH RIGHT my shoes...haha..yeah i kno i dont i just like the shoes plus there shoes not like any thing special about them right?" he said laughing stuffing his hands inside his pockets and shifting his weight to the heals of his feet. rin smiled at him. rin couldnt wait any more she had a crush on him ever since last year and now she could jsut feel the presure building up. "HEY!!! shesshomaru do u wanna go out to the movies?" rin asked with out thinking. "ummm...just the two of us?like a date thing?" he asked back with a serious face on. "...yeah!"she answered trying to make things more lively around them. shesshomaru smirked alittle and said in a charming sexy voice "sure i'll pick u up saturday at 6 to go to the movies." rin was stund he never seen him act like that with her. shesshomaru usually when hes trying to pick some one up, ask a girl out or get the girls number uses that voice. "ummmm...ok..." she said in a sweet voice. they flurted some more until the another bell rang.

"ALRITE YOU TEENAGE FAILURES!!!MRS. FRANK'S SAYS GO TO CLASS MOVE IT!!!COME ON!!I SAID MOVE IT!!" a teacher yelled as she waved her hands around trying to scare the students to class. every one rushed in to there classrooms. shesshomaru and rin hugged goodbye as usual and walked in different directions. the whole day rin laughed and played with her friends. the pressure of being a teen was gone for that day. she had a date for saturday with a guy that was concidered perfect to her friends. rin was happy and nothin could get her down from.

the last bell rang. 8th graders rushed down the stairs of the skool ready to go home and outside. rin and her friends walked slowly enjoying there time talkin and playing around down the stair case. "BYE BYE RIN!!!" yelled sango from her bus window as rin jumped in to inuyasha's car to go home. "how was school?" inuyasha asked turning out of the skool drive way. "awsome i got a date with shesshomaru on saturday!!" rin smiled and turned on the radio. inuyasha smiled and said "thats great!!" the radio played out the song..

BOOM-System of a down

I've been walking through your streets,  
Where all you money's earning,  
Where all your biulding's crying,  
And clueless neckties working,  
Revolving fake lawn houses,  
Housing all your fears,  
Desensitized by TV,  
overbearing advertising,  
God of consumerism,  
And all your crooked pictures,  
Looking good, mirrorism,  
Filtering information,  
For the public eye,  
Designed for profiteering,  
Your neighboor, what a guy.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,  
Every time you drop the bomb,  
You kill the god your child has born.  
BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

Modern globalization,  
Coupled with condemnations,  
Unnecessary death,  
Matador corporations,  
Puppeting your frustrations,  
With the blinded flag,  
Manufacturing consent  
Is the name of the game,  
The bottom line is money,  
Nobody gives a fuck.  
4000 hungry children die per hour,  
from starvation,  
while billions spent on bombs,  
create death showers.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,  
Every time you drop the bomb,  
You kill the god your child has born.  
BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM  
BOOM/BOOM/BOOM/BOOM/BOOM/BOOM/BOOM

Why, why, why, why must we kill, kill, kill, kill, our own, own, own, own kind...

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,  
Every time you drop the bomb,  
You kill the god your child has born.  
BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM  
BOOM/BOOM/BOOM/BOOM/BOOM/BOOM/BOOM/BOOM  
Every time you drop the bomb.

"GUESS WHOES HOME!!!??" inuyasha screamed walkin in to the front door with rin. rin just laughed. "I CANT WAIT TIL SATURDAY WHOOOOOOOHHOOOH!!!" rin smiled happliy.


	4. Chapter 4

**alrite then another chapter in rin's teenage life...ok in this shit its saturday already and shes ganna go on her date with you kno who...lets hope she brings condams haha!!**

**

* * *

**

10:00 AM

rin slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. 'im still sleepy ima sleep some more...just until 11 am' she thought. then when she woke up once again she looked at the clock expecting it would be 11

3:21 PM

"holly shit bags i slept late fuckin smerf eating cat sniffers!!" rin randomly screamed. "HEY NO BAD LANGUAGE OUT LOUD!!" kagome and shippo screamed in reply. rin smiled and scratched her head. a loud yawn came out of her mouth when ever she openned it like a sirren. rin grabbed her towl off the rack in her room and walked to the up stairs bathroom. the wooden floors were cold on her feet when she walked down the hallway to the bathroom bare foot. she wasnt allowed to wear shoes in the house so she had to deal. "man i wish i had my shoes..." she said in her sleepy voice looking down the stairs at the door entrains where her shoes were placed on the rack of shoes that belonged to her family. "NO SHOES IN THE HOUSE!!!" kagome and shippo screamed in reply once again. "GIVE IT A REST!!" rin yelled back holding the railing of the hallway leaning over it slightly looking down stairs. then she walked in to the bathroom and started her morning.

her house was a little larger than a regular house. once u walk in to the house there would be a stair case that has a begining of 18 steps then a small half a oval that turns you to the other stair case that will complete ur journy to the upstairs. to the side of the right side of the stair case is the kitchen. the sliding glass doors seperates the hallway from the kitchen. in the kitchen there is a small round shaped table for breakfast only and down from that would be where you would perpare the food. most of the house has wooden floors the kitchen has wooden. the side of the wall that connects to the outside has 4 windows from celling to floor high. after leaving the kitchen to the left of the stairs is the study room or library room. the room has 3 sets of book cases that a line the whole left side of the room. only 2 smaller book cases a line the right side of the room. in the front of the room in front of the curved window is inuyasha's and kagome's desk where they keep papers and files. at the end of the room there is three computers on a table. walking be on that room down that hallway down stairs pasted the stairs is the living room. the living room starts off wooden until a small 3 steped stair case takes u down to a white clean carpet. on the wooden higher half is a lether couch long enough to stop a foot from where the stairs start and curves at both sides. then in front of that is the TV that a lines the wall of the stair cases. in the middle of the room a small out line is on the floor. that is where the kids and the grown ups store the game systems and DVD players and stero system. all they need to do to make it rise to reveil the stuff is just walk over it. beside the couch side next to the left of the house is the DVDs on a small selves all in order by ratings R rated is on the very highest shelf. the carpet half of the room is the tea room. a smaller white couch is in the middle of the room in front of the couch is a small coffee table. beside the livign room there is the dinning room where they usually eat there dinner and lunch. paintings and statues of godesses and gods are placed in certain areas to make the room look filled but not crowded. the upstairs only had there bedrooms and extra bedrooms and a bathroom.

rin walked out of the bathroom with a towel on and holding her clothing. she looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway

4:03 PM

"shit it was alittle over 30 minutes man!" she said to herself. then walked to the end of the hallway to her room. she changed into a black shirt that showed her arms and black slightly baggy jeans. then walked down stairs. "im hungery mom!" she said sitting at the table and kagome looked up alittle from her cooking and said "ok just a few more minutes and the rice will be down and so will the eggs ok?" "ok thanks mom love u sooo much!" rin said running out of the room to the living room. rin slide down pasted the stairs and down to the livign room. her brother shippo was siting down watching teletubies."ohh hell yeah teletubies!!" rin yelled jumping on to the couch. shippo and rin were laughing until shippo turned off the TV. "whatcha do that for?!" rin sat up and looked at shippo. he sat there shrugging then ran off with the remote to the TV. "hey if ya ganna leave give me the remote!!!" she ran after him down the hallway. rin wrestled shippo to the floor and they started to punch and bite each other. "why ya need the remote if ya not in the livin room?!" rin growled as she sunk her teeth in to shippo's skin. "ouch!i wanna see if the remote works on the stero in the library!" shippo bite rin on the arm back. "hey kiddies!!" rin and shippo looked up from the floor and saw that inuyasha had come home. they got up and ran off in different directions of the house. rin ran to the living room while shippo ran screaming mommy to the kitchen.

5:00 PM

they had finished their lunchs and kagome took the plates off the table. "so...todays the big day..." inuyasha said moakingly. "yes...at 6 oclock" she replied smiling. "ahh...huh...im ganna have a 'talk' with him" he explained geting up. "ah!no ur not!" "yes i am" "NO PAPA ISNT!" "YES UR PAPA IS!!"

5:30 PM

"ohh god!!!its almost six damit!!!im sooo nervous!"rin ran into the bath room with her towell. once she got out she openned the door to the bathroom and yelled "MAMA I CANT FIND ANY TAMPONS!" she heard laughter down stairs. "what so funny u guys!?" rin's eyes widdened to see that her date was early. her face turned bright red from the thought of what she just yelled out loud. "haha...nice one!" shesshomaru laughed with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "...pst!...sweetheart i think he heard u" kagome tried to whisper from all the way down stairs to all the way upstairs while it echoed through out the hallways. "I KNO!" she ran off still holding her towell tight to her chest to her room. her clock in the room read 5:53 PM "wow i took that long in the bathroom holly shit!" "HEY NO BAD LANGUAGE IN THE HOUSE!!!" kagome,shippo,inuyasha and even shesshomaru yelled jokingly. 'haha...very funny...' rin walked over to her closet to find a certain dress hanging a strange way facing her instead of facing the sides of the closet. 'i guess mom decided to pick my dress out' the dress was a strapless brillent black with a red trimming while a blood red ribbon tied the around the waist. after throwing the dress on she noticed the ribbon fell all the way down to her ankles. 'i hope i can walk in this!' then lookin over at the dresser she saw the red over the knee cap socks kagome layed out along with the black with red trimming gloves to match the dress. next to all that was a bright black and red ribbon for her hair next to it. slipping those on she saw a bunch of make up lined up on her dresser beside the socks and gloves. red lip glase,black mascara second, black eye liner last. 'she planned every thing?!' beside her bed she saw her knee high black leather boots waiting for her to put them on. 'at least i dont have to panic now' slapping on the make up and zipping up the boots she ran down stairs. rin looked in the mirror for any imporfections. there were none. her hair was down with a side pony tail held up by the ribbon,her bangs were combed to perfection. she moved her fingers down her neck to her bear collar bone. her dress tightly covered and showed her curves but not too reveiling but just right. the ribbon that tied the waist swayed as she moved. then lookin at her arms she fixed the right glove that covered her hands and rist. noticing that her knee high socks were falling a bit she bent down and pulled it up. the socks stopped right where her dress stoped. the leather boots were shining like new.

"wow!" was the only word that came out of shesshomaru's mouth. "why where ever did u find that?" kagome said trying to sound like she hadnt layed every thing out for rin and put her hand on her cheek smiling. "thats my girl!" inuyasha yelled grabbing shesshomaru in a head lock roffing up shesshomarus silver long hair. "ewww!she looks decent!"shippo said sqinting. "you ready to go?" rin asked. "uhh yeah sure" shesshomaru held his hand out for rin. "u look nice" rin compemented. "what ohh yeah thanks!" he smiled.

shesshomaru wore a tight black long sleave shirt with a wide collar. **(the ones that those emo guys wear alot) **it was long! it was all the way down to his waist. so was the sleaves they covered most of his hand and fingers. while he wore black jeans with a chain hanging from his front pocket to the back. his shoes were the same as before skater shoes. his eyes glowed when they got out side it was a bright shinny yellow as the moon light hit his face. he had dark eyeliner on as well so his eyes looked even more wonderful than usual. a large smirk came to his face.

"what is it?" rin asked holding shesshomaru's hand. "im just thinkin about all the time we wasted just hanging out instead of makin out or some thing that couples do we are soo close before i never thought about ever dating u and never thought about u in this way. ur really goregious to night...more than the time we first met" he said charmingly now holding tightly on to her hand. rin put her other hand on to his arm "haha ur so sweet!" "yeah i kno hahaha lucky that my bro decided to drive us my mom would have gone crazy about u!...ohh! i mean in a good way not the bad way!!!she would never...ah...sorry i flipped out" he started to blush pink messing up his nice pale skin. "its ok just get in the car" she said opening the door with the greeting "whoooooooohooooo!!rinny baby grew some chest..and back!!!haha!" from shesshomaru's older brother. "shut up man shes mine go screw ur fuckin girl if ya want some so bad!" shesshomaru yelled jumping into the front seat. "idiot ur not sappost to sit in the front ur an idiot go sit in the back!...with ur girl...woooooh..." he laughed. shesshomaru got out and walked over to the back seat and opened the door. he climbed into the seat and closed the door. "where we headed?" rin asked smirking trying not to laugh at the fact that shesshomaru's older brother was making stupid faces though the rera-veiw mirror. "knock it off!" shesshoamru slapped his brother with his hand. "bastard im ganna kick ur ass!!" they slapped and punched each other in to car before rin started to wave he hands and yell "stop jack asses my parents are fuckin still standing there!there watchin ya!!" both of the boys stopped hitting each other and waved at rin's house. shippo and inuyasha from the room window waved back with angery faces on. "ok where are we goin?" rin asked again. "movies..." shesshomaru answered. shesshomaru's brother pulled out of the parkin spot and drove down the road to there destination.

* * *

**hell yeah that happened to me before haha it was hilarious but then i got into the fight and beat the shit out of the both of them haha**


	5. Chapter 5

**kickin some ass with this shit well yeah im just ganna keep writting now yeah!**

**

* * *

**

"what movie we ganna check out dude?" rin asked as they pulled up to the curb of the movie cinnama.

"idk.."shesshomaru said lookin at his cell.

"alrite dudes get out!ima see ya later call me fucker when ya wanna go home and i meen when ya wanna go HOME!no where else.."shesshomaru's brother drove off takin a pretty sharp turn down the parkin lot.

"ur bro is a flippin lunitic man..." rin tried to retie her ribbon that was around her waist. it wasnt really workin out though.

"need help hon?" shesshomaru asked holdin out his hands like he was about to hug her.

"yeah..."rin smiled and turned around.

people started to stare at them because they were standin in front of a movie theater while the guy is doin somethin to the girls dress ribbon.

"hey what u doin ta that girl?" a guy yelled.

"uhhh...not raping her..?" shesshomaru replied stupidly movin his hands away from her and rin turned around and walked happily to the entraince. the people around the place stared at him as he walked after her.

"wooowh," rin screamed throwing both hands in the air as if signaling a plane down from the heavens. "hey shessy y aint cha excited! im ganna dance!yeah!!!whoooh im so dead sexy!" rin laughed.

"because im to embarrassed..." shesshomaru placed a hand over his face hiding those gorgious golden eyes from the world. this wasnt because of the fact that he was out with a girl that was 13 acting like she was 4. he knew she always acted like this even when they first meet. it was because of what happened in the car when he picked her up with his brother and what happened in front of the movie theater. "lets get in line."

rin skipped humming the song from the doors called love me two times. the music played in her head letting her excape into her own world for a couple of minutes as she waited for shesshomaru to get the tickets.

**Love me two times- The Doors**

Love me two times, baby  
Love me twice today  
Love me two times, girl  
I'm goin' away  
Love me two times, girl  
One for tomorrow  
One just for today  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away

Love me one time  
I could not speak  
Love me one time  
Yeah, my knees got weak  
But love me two times, girl  
Last me all through the week  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away

Oh, yes

Love me one time  
I could not speak  
Love me one time, baby  
Yeah, my knees got weak  
But love me two times, girl  
Last me all through the week  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away

Love me two times, babe  
Love me twice today  
Love me two times, babe  
'Cause I'm goin' away  
Love me two time, girl  
One for tomorrow  
One just for today  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away  
Love me two times  
I'm goin' away

"hey got the tickets u want somthin from the stand?" shesshomaru smiled holding out a hand to help rin up from the red paded bench. she placed her hand in his and slowly got up still humming the last bit of the song.

shesshomaru mumbled "love me two times...the doors?"

rin chuckled "yeah! howd ya kno?"

"haha just a guess plus ya love that song to death" shesshomaru took a step closer to rin then grabed her hand. rin looked up alittle then sighed.

"how can i help you two?" the lady at the counter asked.

"one large popcorn with extra butter and a large milkshake with two straws...i think thats it" shesshomaru grapped rins hand then stepped aside for the other customers.

"here ya'll are" the lady said handing the popcorn and milkshake to shesshomaru and rin. "dam ya'll sure a cute couple! dis yous first date togetha rite?"

shesshomaru and rin looked at the lady and then at each other. they started to laugh "yeah" they both said together. waving bye the the counter girl they walked in to the movie room hallway lookin for theater 6. once they found it rin took a hand full of popcorn and shuved it in to her mouth. "ima pig out man!"

during the middle of the movie shesshomaru started to shift around alot like he was thinkin about doin somthin but didnt kno if he should or not. then when they both aciddently bumbed hands while trying to get popcorn she could feel that his hands were swety. rin felt like askin if he was ok but she already knew. he wanted to put his arm around her or maybe like kiss her on the cheek during one of the sence. thoughts like that just made shesshomaru more nervous. rin looked up pushin her self up to where his ear was and finally whispered in to his ear "if u wanna do somthin it ok with me shesshomaru."

shesshomaru thought 'dam she figged me out shit i dont kno what the fuck should i do man!should i like kiss her or somthin like that?! fuck it just improvise!'

he moved in for the kill. shesshomaru eyes slanted showing how serious he was at that time. rin faced him just surprised but wanting the same thing. of course since she did ask him out! rin closed her eyes waiting. waiting. finally she could feel the hot air of his breath on her face. swety boyish hands touched rin's neck. then...

* * *

**read the next one im not done with it but haha . **

**love-**

**GoreQueen**


	6. Chapter 6

**now on with the show . ima bust ur balls and anal rape u if u send me "grammer" comments!

* * *

**

their lips started to brush up on each other. once their lips finally locked into a kiss rin started to breath again smelling his aroma. shesshomaru smelled like teenage street trash while still having a hint of mouthwash mixed in some where but the taste was of buttery popcorn. rin and shesshomaru moved from each others lips. rin looked up into shesshomaru's eyes hoping to see eyes of amazement or excitement. all she found was eyes of lust and passion. he leaned in for another taste of rin. rin couldnt refuse his request for more,she welcomed him. they started to peek each others lips leting each other warm up to the feeling. shesshomaru and rin played in each others mouths wrestling. shesshomaru pulled rin closer so that he could have the full taste of her. rin tried to push him away. she wanted get some air but he would just hold her tighter. 'i feel light headed...i think ima pass out...oxigen!i need...what water?'

cold water dripped from shesshomaru's hair down his long face. he was socking wet all of a sudden. "dam man u need to be gentle and let rinni get som air fool!" kagura yelled still holding the bottle of deer park water over shesshomaru's head. his eyes were wide and shocked. "ahh...hey there kagura did umm u come to check up on me?" rin had ur legs up on the chair and slide to the other side where the water couldnt reach her. rin curled up next to the arm rest or the movie chair. "sorry but no...and sorry i got some water on yur nice dress and shit but dude he looked like he was ganna eat ur face off or something lucky i cam tonite or u would have died man! DAMIT SHESSHOMARU WHAT THE FUCK THE MATTER WITH YA U ABOUT TO MAKE RIN PASS OUT AND THIS IS LIKE WHAT UR FIRST DATE WITH THIS BITCH,U WHORE!"

naraku walked in with popcorn and a box of chocolate chrunch chunks lookin for kagura. "hey baby!what up!?" kagura waved her hands wildly signaling naraku to come over here. she also forgot she had a bottle in her hand and dropped it right on shesshomaru's noggan. "goddamit..." shesshomaru cursed rubbing his head and looking at kagura. "wait y u guys in here the movie aint over yet..."as rin said this the lights slowly light up and people started to move about and stretch there arms and legs. "god damit!i missed the movie!!" rin screamed throwing a piece of popcorn at the screen. "darn straight yo!" naraku agreed rasing his free fist in the air trying not to be left out. "sweetpea shut the fuck up..." kagura grabed the box of chocolate chunks from him and sat down.

rin sighed and looked at shesshomaru. his eyes avoided hers and shesshomaru took his place besides naraku. rin wanted to fallow but knew that wasnt a good idea. "sidow!" kagura yelled stuffing her face with chocolate chunks. 'my first date with shesshomaru and...and its all over now!' rin kept telling herself that while the movie started over for the new batch of people.

they all walked out of the movies together hand in hand. but rin was far from shesshomaru and shesshomaru was far from her. he held naraku's hand while naraku linked hands with his baby girl kagura at the very end was rin holding kagura's hand. "i love u shesshomaru!ur my everything!" naraku cried out to the world. shesshomaru laughed and replied the cry of passionate love with a man to man hug.

* * *

**note the sene with the man to man hug and stuff with only a joke they werent serious if ur lookin for yaoi its not here sorry maybe in my next story yo lmao**

**

* * *

**

kagura and rin laughed at the ppl who stood and whispered words like "oh my goh are those gay guys no way oh my goh..." seeing the reactions to there stupid actions always seemed to make them laugh. shesshomaru let go of naraku "i want u now man i want u so bad!" the two girls laughed harder and harder. they new the boys werent serious but it seemed others didnt see it that way so the team of four walked off from the strange stairs and faces. rin found that that laugh back there made shesshomaru feel much better. infact he felt so well he had grabed rins hand right before they walked off. rin was rejoined by her date finally. kagura and naraku walked side by side with there pinkys locked together(it was one of there things they enjoyed to do while walkin). the double date reached a ice cream parlor and decided to get some frozen treats before heading to the mini golf feild. shesshomaru and naraku went inside the parlor to get their girls two chocolate mint chip ice cream cones.

"so...what do u think about shesshomaru now since ur like on a date with him and all?" kagura asked smiling. they sat next the window of the parlor. rin played with the menu holder that sat on the middle of the table. "well...he seems normal...like usual...but much more...u kno lovey dovey kinda" rin twisted her hair with her two fingers. "well thats normal then haha...he is a flurt u kno!" she laughed. rin smiled and joined her best friends laugh.

naraku and shesshomaru cam out holding the ice cream. naraku handed kagura the single ice cream cone he had bought to share with her and so did shesshomaru. shesshomaru took the first lick of the cone and gave it to rin. she blushed but didnt kno why since she usually shared alot of food with shesshomaru before so this was no different. rin didnt want to seem like a germaphobe so she let him hold the cone while she licked from the very spot he had just licked. shesshomaru blushed alittle and then turned his face away. rin knew she got him kinda aroused and asked kagura and naraku to go a head. "are u aroused shesshomaru?" rin asked with a face of interest. shesshomaru looked at her. he shook his head feriously and took the top of the ice cream into his mouth and looked in the other direction. rin smiled she was happy he was feeling something for her at least. they continued the night with mini golf.

rin never played mini golf before so shesshomaru had to stand behind her and show her how to puht. she could feel his heart and his breath on her back. she was blushin even reder than before they had started off the game. shesshomaru kept askin if she was ok but rin just replied yes every time.

11:00 PM

the mini golf was almost empty and it was getting really late. naraku and kagura called there ride and went home before rin and shesshomaru. rin and shesshomaru sat at the near by park and waited for shesshomaru's older brother. they swong on the swings and slide down the slides. "shesshomaru...so does this mean we'll be together?" rin asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. he smiled and replied that stupid question with a sweet gental kiss on the lips.

a couple minutes later there ride finally arrived for them. rin and shesshomaru sat together in the back while shesshomaru's older brother joked with them calling them the new "bonni and clide" because they both loved to cause trouble. when they reached rin's home shesshomaru walked her to the door and they both gave each other one last goodnite kiss. then the door swong open while rin and shesshomaru was parting there lips. they heard a click and saw a binding light. "aww...look they were kissing inuyasha!" kagome squild holding a camera in her hands. shippo screamed "ewww!" while inuyasha yelled "DAM U KIDS ITS 11:28 ALMOST 12!" they ended the night with a camera to the face and a angry father. rin waved goodbye and headed to her room sighing. kagome knew how it went but still asked "how was it?" they talked until the clock struck

12:00 AM

* * *

**this aint the end theres more later bye bye no grammer comments **


End file.
